There is known a solid-state imaging apparatus comprising: a solid-state imaging element, having an energy ray sensitive portion; and a package, housing the solid-state imaging element; and having signal processing circuits, which process signals output from the above-mentioned solid-state imaging element and are disposed at the exterior of the package (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H4-317280